Musical Lovers
by Looking4Something2Do
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are best friends, but Natsu has to move because of his father's business. When Natsu comes back his singing career has sky-rocketed! What will become of the dense friends. Sorry for the sucky summary, this is my first story! (NaLu, JeRza, GaLe, Gruvia, and a little bit of RoWen) Plz comment and tell me what you think!
1. Those Dense Idiots

**Wassap, I just wanted to say I'm super exciting and I hope you review! :D**

* * *

"Hey, Luce! I just finished my new song, come and listen!" A 15 year old Natsu yelled. Natsu was having a sleepover at Lucy's house… like always. He was best friends with her after all.

"Okay! One second!" Lucy ran back into her room to see Natsu on her bed with his guitar. Lucy sat on her bed, laid back and said, "Okay start!" Natsu smiled and started his song for his secret love. Of course he couldn't tell her that.

"I call this song 'For You'… and it's for you!"

Lucy blushed at the comment. Once the song ended Lucy clapped and cheered for Natsu. Taking the piece of paper he wrote his notes and lyrics on from him. Lucy always edited Nastu's songs. They were both laughing and having fun until Natsu stopped Lucy.

"Lucy… I have something to tell you. Well you know we are best friends." Lucy nodded "And I want to be friends with you forever. But my dad and I are moving to America for business." Natsu confessed. Lucy just looked at him for a moment then practically jumped on him. "No, Natsu! Don't leave, don't leave me!" Lucy cried. Natsu just held her close. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. He knew he didn't have a choice.

5 years later

"Natsu Dragneel is now the top selling recording artist in the world! It seems he has accomplished his life goal but what will he-" Lucy turned off the TV. She got dressed, and left for her job.

Natsu POV

"Wow! Japan has defiantly changed a lot." I said looking around. I heard gasps and the occasional 'Is that Natsu Dragneel?' but I ignored it all. I was looking for the love of my life and best friend. I searched until I came across a shop named 'Lucy's Music Shop and Lessons'. I thought the name was unique so I walked in. I was expecting gasps but all I heard was singing. Singing? "Do!" I heard children sing. "Do, Re." I heard a soft voice lead. "Do, Re" The children repeated. I started to walk towards the back of the shop. "Do, Re, F-" The blonde woman stopped when she saw me. She got up and jumped on me. "I've missed you so much Natsu."

Lucy POV

I was startled at first when he didn't hug me back. But after a while he did likewise. "I've missed you too Lucy" I blushed as red as my friend Erza's red hair. "I have so many questions I want to ask but I have a class to teach… How 'bout you sing with me, Natsu?" "Okay, for old times' sake!" I crouched down, "What song should we sing?" I asked to the children" You should sing 'Counting Stars'" Erza stated monotonously. "Hello, Ms. Erza!" My class shouted. She smiled grabbed her guitar motioning us to start.

Normal POV

(Natsu) Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

(Erza) Beat…

(Lucy)I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

(Together) Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

(Lucy) I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

(Together) Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

(Natsu) I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

*Lucy points toward class*

(Class) Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

By the end of the song everyone was laughing and talking. The class ended soon after, and they left for the day. Erza sat down on a chair inside while Lucy and Natsu sat on the bench outside to catch up. "What have you been doing Luce?" Natsu asked "I finished college a couple of days ago now, I'm running my shop!"How 'bout you, have you found your lover yet?" 'Yes! It's you dummy… and people call me dense' Natsu thought. "NO!" Is what came out his mouth. 'Thank goodness!' Lucy thought "Aw… to bad!"

Lucy and Natsu caught up, as they failed to realize Erza was watching the whole thing through the window. 'Those dense idiots'

* * *

**I feel so weird now that I'm done with my first chapter... Whatever I'm just Looking4Something2Do**


	2. I Wish I Had a Romance Like That

**Second chapter, really exciting! Please review!**

Levy POV

"Hey Lu-chan! Do you want to talk?" I asked my distressed best friend and roommate. "Not really Levy, I'm just a little confused… As you know Natsu came back, but I don't know what to do about it." "Come on Lu-chan! You totally have a crush on Natsu!" Lucy blushed "What? No… we are best friends. We will always be best friends." I heard the sadness in the sentence. "Hey, Lu-chan, do you want to go hangout today?" "Yeah I would! That would be great!"

Me and Lu-chan walked around town, and walked up to a store. There was a little girl and boy singing with a cup in front of them. Lucy walked up to them.

"Hey what's your name?" Lucy asked the thin kids. The boy stepped in front of the girl and they both stopped singing. The boy looked as if he was determined to protect the girl. I thought it was cute.

"My name is Romeo. This is my friend Wendy. What would you like, but just so you know we have nothing to give."

Lucy laughed, the smiled "I don't want anything from you. I would like to know if you want to join my music shop. We have food, water, You can live a bunch of other kids!" I forgot Lu-chan's lessons are only for kids. Some kids that have no place to go live in the shop. Wow! Lu-chan is so amazing!

"NO! We don't know you and-" Wendy interrupted him

"Excuse me, nice to meet you. But how do we know you will really help us, take care of us?" Lu-chan looked like she couldn't answer that. So I stepped in

"Why don't you come to the shop with us?"

Romeo spoke up "That's a definite no. We don't even know your names."

"Well, my name is Levy and this is Lucy, now come on." I picked up Romeo. To tell you the truth I felt like I was kidnapping Romeo. Lucy put out her hand for Wendy, who was still on the ground. Wendy looked unsure so Lucy smiled and Wendy smiled back taking her hand and walking with us.

Romeo POV

This is the most mortifying moment of my life. The little woman is still carrying me like a sack of potatoes. When I look up I see Wendy giggling at me. OH JUST GREAT! Soon I'm put down. I get ready to start yelling at her, she has already opened the door and I hear voices. They sound so in unison I Grab Wendy's hand and walk in. **(AN: The song will be Natalie by Bruno Mars so please go on YouTube for the beat of the song.)**

Normal POV

(Class) Oh, I never done this before  
Never wanna do this again  
Wrong turn on a dusty road  
I did it to myself, I can't pretend  
Well, I learned just a little too late  
Good God, I must've been blind  
'Cause she got me for everything, everything, everything, alright

Like my daddy I'm a gambling man  
Never been afraid to roll the dice  
But when I put my bet on her  
Little Miss Snake eyes ruined my life  
She better sleep with one eye open  
Better make sure to lock her doors  
'Cause once I get my hands on her, Imma oh

Natalie ‒ she ran away with all my money  
And she did it for fun  
Natalie ‒ she's probably out there thinking it's funny  
Telling everyone  
Well, I'm digging a ditch  
For this gold-digging bitch  
Watch out ‒ she's quick  
Look out for a pretty little thing named  
Natalie ‒ if you see her tell her I'm coming  
She better run

The good lord better bless your soul  
'Cause I done already cursed your name  
Don't matter which way you go  
Payback's gonna come your way  
You'll be begging me, please, please, please  
And now I look at you and laugh, laugh, laugh  
While you sit there and cry for me, cry for me, cry for me all night

I spend a lifetime in jail (yeah, that's what I'll do)  
I'll be smiling in my cell (yeah, thinking bout you)  
Can't nobody save you now  
So there ain't no use in trying  
Once I get my hands on you, Imma oh

Lucy POV

Once the class noticed Wendy and Romeo they stopped singing. I was a little scared. 'What if the kids don't like them?' I thought. The one of my students ran off to the kitchen and brought two bowls of soup. "Are you hungry? Do you want to rest?" Thee little boy asked. I sighed in relief. "You can share my bed!" I heard someone yell. I was really happy.

Wendy POV

I haven't smiled this much in about 2 years! I had such a good meal too! I made a new friend named Imitatia, she so cute she looks like a doll **(Yes Lucy's doll. Just pretend she's young).** She asks me and Romeo to sing. I look at him, he shrugs walking towards the front of the room. I quickly follow. I always make the decision of what song to sing. "We will be singing Little Talks!"** (AN: Again please listen to the beat of the song)**

Normal POV

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
(Wendy) I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
(Romeo) So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear  
(Wendy) The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake  
(Romeo) It's the house telling you to close your eyes

(Wendy) And some days I can't even dress myself  
(Romeo) It's killing me to see you this way

(Together) **(In my mind: FINALLY, A PART TOGETHER)**'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

(Wendy) There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
(Romeo) Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
(Wendy) Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
(Romeo) We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love.

(Wendy)Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right  
(Romeo)Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

(Together)'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore-

Lucy POV

I felt bad for interrupting them they look like they were having so much fun. But it was getting late so everyone had to go to sleep.

"Okay everyone let's give our new guests and great singers a round of applause! It's time to go to bed." I heard Levy above everyone else… That crazy girl.

"AWW…" I heard everyone say. "Hey, go to bed now!" Everyone started to run to either the "Boys" or "Girls" bedroom. I told Wendy to share a bed with Michelle, and Romeo could have his own bed since there was one extra bed in the "Boys" room. Romeo kissed Wendy on the forehead telling her they were safe. Then they both left to go to bed. I sighed and went to bed. 'I wish I had a romance like that."

**Please tell me what song I should put in my next chapter.**


	3. Walking In On Lucy

**I'm lazyyyy today. I'll probably write something short.**

* * *

_I haven't seen Lucy in a while._ I decided to go to her shop. I walked in and saw something I really did not want to see. "Tomorrow? Alright it's a date." I heard Lucy say to some play-boy looking guy. I felt my heart break a little. When she saw me she froze in her tracks, I just left, that's right walked out the door and left. No… I ran out the door, fell, and went home. Wow I feel like a baby.

When I got home I thought about what had just happened. _Lucy's not my girlfriend… So, why am I so hurt? I don't own her or anything… _ I decided to call my bestfr-, the Stripper for some help. Wow, am I really that desperate? I hear the doorbell. _I guess he's already here. _I turn on my stereo I hear the song "There Goes My Baby" Usher. _ That song fits my situation perfectly. _ I open the door, not only do I see Gray; I also see Jellal, and Gajeel. "Come on in." "We were coming in even if you didn't want us here." Gajeel said. I sighed a knowing sigh. "So 'super star' what's the problem?" Gray asked cutting to the chase. "Well… I walked in on Lucy-" "Wow! Lucky you!" Jellal exclaimed raising his hand for a high-five. "No… This morning I walked into Lucy's store and saw her accepting a date." Jellal put down his hand. "So what should I do?" "I think you should talk to her about it." Gajeel said eating a random bag of peanuts.

I was going to question it but I heard a phone ring. "Hey Lucy! I wanted to call on Natsu's behalf, why you got a date with someone other than him?" I wanted to KILL Gray then. I got ready to jump on him but, unfortunately Jellal held me down. Gray had turned the phone on speaker; I did not want to hear the conversation. "Wai- what… he wanted to go on a date with me?" Lucy sounded really flustered. It was cute. "Yeah! This morning he was going to ask you on a date but it seems as if someone beat him to it!" "I would be fine with going on date with Natsu…" Lucy said shyly. "Okay meet him at the karaoke bar it will be a double date… with about 8 people there."**(Oh! A karaoke bar in a SongFic, what a coincidence!)** I gave Gray a what-are-you-doing look, and he returned with the you-owe-me look. I turned to Gajeel and Jellal they nodded in agreement, I sighed. This date was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter… and no singing. :D LOL! I'm just joking, but the date will be a lot of chapters. I will have each group, person singing/song 1 chapter. I'm just Looking4Something2Do…**


	4. Karaoke Date Pt1

**Hey guys! Let me tell you a couple of things about this chapter… One: I believe it was really good. Two: It could've been done, it's just I had Spring Break Projects so… yeah**

* * *

Lucy POV

_God I'm so excited! Natsu actually wants to go on a date with me?_ I stopped thinking about the date so I could call my friends.

"Hey Levy!"

_Hey Lu-chan! Did you know my boyfriend Gajeel asked me to go to a karaoke bar tonight! He said a bunch of people would be there. _

"Well, it seems your boyfriend invited you before me. Make sure I meet him tonight, alright? Oh yeah… Come over so we can help each other get ready."

_Okay Lu-chan! Bye! _ Just like that Levy hung up… She must really want to do a make-over… Just like her.

"Hey Juvia! Do you want to come to a double date with me?"

_Sure Juvia thinks it will be fun._

"Juvia come over, we will get ready together."

_Okay Juvia will be there soon._ She hung up. Juvia is always the person to get right to the point.

"Um… Erza?"

_What? _

"Can you join me in a double date?"

_No _

"Please! I have a date for you!"

_No_

"It's Jellal!"

_Okay… _

"Come over…" She hung up

Time Skip

I open the door at the sound of a knock, "Hey girls!" _Lu-chan!, Lucy-san!, Lucy._ They said simultaneously. We all cracked up, and sat on the floor.

"So Lu-chan you finally got asked on a date by Natsu?" Levy sang

"Well… indirectly… Gray asked for him"

"What!? You know Gray is Juvia's, you- you- LOVERIVAL"

"Juvia don't be silly he was just talking to-"

"Be quiet! Juvia will not be lied to… Lets just dress."

It was quiet in my apartment, until we finish getting dressed. I really liked everyone's outfit but the aura in the room said to be quiet.

Erza wore a light blue blouse and tight jeans. I think she is trying to show off her butt to Jellal. She also had shinny uggs. She had her favorite diamond necklace, and silver earrings.

Levy was wearing a white shirt with the words 'Ohh Kill Em' in big black font. She had black tights, and black sneakers with white detailing. She curled her hair just a little bit.

Then there was Juvia. She wore a purple dress that cut into a 'V' at the chest. She had soft grey high heals, and had a cute strut. She had a small amount of eye shadow and some bracelets. I'm happy she's keeping it natural.

Now, I was wearing a green shirt and a pull over sweatshirt that made me look cute. I had my most comfortable jeans. Wow… I am not putting in any effort at all, but I know I look hot. I had some cute earrings.

I said "Yosh! Let's have some fun!" Trying to lighten the mood. Levy chimed in "Yeah, I don't like it when it's all quiet, let's have some fun!" "Juvia will forget what happened." "I'm only going because Jellal is…" "Let's go!" We all pumped our fists.

Normal POV

The girls made it there a little late because they stopped for Strawberry Cake **Erza's fault** when they got there the boys were sitting in the lobby waiting. "Hey girls!" Jellal waved. "Hey!" Erza said… She grabbed his hand and walked out the door. Not until looking back. Levy was pointing at her shirt while Juvia and Lucy mouthed 'Ohh kill em'. Erza blushed and ran out the door.

"Hello my name is Mirajane, I will be your hostess for tonight." Mira stated. "Mira cut the crap. Why are you being so formal?" Lucy hugged Mira. Mira laughed and hugged her back. "Let's go to your room." She said while bring the gang to their room. They all start talking but soon Marijane told the girls, knowing the boys wouldn't dress up there were costumes in the back. We are about to continue when Natsu stops us, "Who is going first?" Almost everyone looked at Lucy. "No!" I say pretending to be angry. "Please~" All the girls sing. "How about the first song is all of us." "Okay!" We all went in the back with Mirajane following.

Natsu POV

'The girls are taking so long! They better choose a song quick…' I was in the middle of thinking when music started playing and the girls came out. **(AN: If you want to follow along then you can search the song: **Oato ga Yoroshikutte... Yo! **BTW it's in Jap. It's a fun song)**

Normal POV

Mirajane was in the back making sure the song played well, the beat came up and the girls tensed. "This is it" They all thought.

(Juvia) O-ato ga mata yoroshikute  
O-saki mae mo yoroshiku ne

(Levy) chin-ton-chin-ton-shan  
chin-ton-chin-ton-shan jounai manjou yoo!

(Lucy) Nazotoki DOKIDOKI shinan  
shikake ga ARIARI desu  
joshiteki onayami wa sugoroku? sai wo futte

(Levy) hai hai

(Juvia) ICHI demo ROKU demo NAIN

(Levy) sookai?

(Lucy) ICHI kake BACHIka de SAIN

(Levy) sookai!

(Lucy) hanashi no tsugari ga miemasen ne

(Juvia) Oya omoshiroku narisouna yokan wa  
me no sakkaku desu ka  
iya sore demo kamawanai... Hai, minna, mawattee!

(Lucy and Juvia)Omote no ura uragaeshite

(Levy) wao!

(Lucy and Juvia)dondengaeshi mo yoshi yoshi

(Levy) YOI YOI

(Lucy and Juvia)"O-saki ni ikou?" "Saa douzo!"

(Levy) hoi!

(Lucy and Juvia)O-saki mo mae mo yoroshiku ne  
Urabutai ga harebutai de

(Levy) wao!

(Lucy and Juvia)mudauchibanashi mo yoka yoka

(Levy) YOI YOI

(Lucy and Juvia)O-ato ga mata yoroshikute

(Levy) hoi!

(Lucy and Juvia) o-saki mashirogi gokuraku da gokuraku da gokuraku da  
arayotto gokuraku joudo ringu

(Together) chin-ton-chin-ton-shan  
chin-ton-chin-ton-shan jounai bakushou iyoo!

Boys POV

'I didn't know the girls could sing.' We all thought

Normal POV

The girls were huffing and panting. They were sweating all over it made them look-

"Good job you guys!" Natsu giving thumbs up.

Yo, Natsu! Narrator talking here! Now as I was saying it made them look-

"Yeah you guys did great!" Gray chimed in

Gray not you too! Okay it made them look-

"Yeah…" Gajeel said scratching the back of his head.

Huh! On with the story…

Lucy and Juvia sat down about to start a conversation, when Levy started to talk into her mic.

"Um, hello? Yeah, um. I wanna sing a song by myself. SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!

Everyone was dead silent. "Thank you" Levy smiled.

* * *

**Wassap People… I know you hate. I'm ****so****sorry for delaying my update. You know with NJASK and the PARK coming up I have to stay after school and study+homework. Also I just got back from break. My teachers are being asses by making the 8th grade and 6th grade switch floors. Usually the 8th grade is on the first floor but we are switching so we don't disturb them when going to lunch.I will allow you to hate me… BTW I'm just Looking4Something2Do**


	5. Karaoke Date Pt2

**Wassap! Umm... I'm kind-of tired and I have some place to go, so... yeah... This chapter will be short.**

* * *

Levy closed her eyes, as she listed to the beat of the song starting. She swayed her hips until the lyrics cam on the screen.

**(Song, Fukkireta)**

itsudemo I Love You kimi ni Take Kiss Me  
wasurerarenai kara boku no daiji na MEMORII  
dorayaki wa shushoku ni narenai  
naraba uwagaki shichaeba boku no omoidoori

zutto soba de miteru yo BAKKUAPPU wa makasete  
hidari kara migi e to dekigoto ga acchi kocchi docchi  
kimi wa koko ni iru no? BAASUDEI mada saki desho?  
ii kagen ni koyubi kara mienai ito shuchou shinai

kawaita shinzou no oto awai uwagoto  
shaku ni sawaru nante ki ni shiteru kara ni kimatten jan  
soredemo shinjite shiawase ni naru you ni reigi tadashiku  
mazu wa sasai na aisatsu toko kara  
Are you ready?

itsudemo I Love You kimi ni Take Kiss Me  
wasurerarenai kara boku no daiji na MEMORII  
dorayaki wa shushoku ni narenai  
naraba uwagaki shichaeba boku no omoidoori  
yume kara PIPIPI samenaide samenaide  
nukumori nigenaide mada asa wa  
tappuri aru kara ato gofun iya juppun matasete

hyakunengo tsu'zuku kara yakusoku asshuku shite  
machigatta MEERU kara kanchigai TEKIBAKITEKI  
SUTOROO no kuwaekata sukoshi wa chigau desho?  
mite minu furi sareta sekai ga bakuhatsu shichau!

choushi ni noridasu demo sugu ni hekomidasu  
karei na bousou dare ga tomete kuremasu ka BEIBEE  
butsukareba mata atarashii chishiki hakkutsu  
demo chikara tsukite shimaeba soko made  
Oh my god!

itsudemo I Love You kimi ni Take Kiss Me  
o-hoshi-sama ni negaigoto kanaete kuremasu ka  
chikyuu no uragawa made boku wo hakonde  
ichiban kirei na hana wo sagashi ni iku n da  
mada kimi no atsui omoi wa omoi wa hoho ni tsutau namida  
shizuku wa mune ni tsutsunde todokeru yo sora ni

itsudemo I Love You kimi ni Take Kiss Me  
o-hoshi-sama ni negaigoto kanaete kuremasu ka  
chikyuu no uragawa made boku wo hakonde  
ichiban kirei na hana wo sagashi ni iku n da  
mada kimi no atsui omoi wa omoi wa hoho ni tsutau namida  
shizuku wa mune ni tsutsunde todokeru yo sora ni

itsudemo I Love You kimi ni Take Kiss Me  
wasurerarenai kara boku no daiji na MEMORII  
dorayaki wa shushoku ni narenai  
naraba uwagaki shichaeba boku no omoidoori  
yume kara PIPIPI samenaide samenaide  
nukumori nigenaide mada asa wa  
tappuri aru kara ato gofun iya juppun matasete

Throughout the entire song Levy looked at Gajeel. When the song finished Levy smiled her cutest smile. Gajeel blushed.

"Gajeel, how did I do?" Levy beamed to her boyfriend.

"You did good shrimp." Gajeel turned as her blushed. Levy noticed and decided to sit on Gajeel's lap.

"Thanks Gajeel."

"Get a room." Gray muttered.

"Since the girls have already went, Juvia believes the boys should go to."

"Yeah! It will be fun." Lucy chimed in, still impressed with Levy's cute voice.

"So what song will you sing?" Levy spoke up.

"Hn…" The boys hummed simultaneously.

* * *

**Wow. That was a crappy chapter… Sorry about that, my mom is bugging me to do my work so I wanted to finish this. Oh yeah sorry for it being boring, I'm running out of ideas! I need help people! Please review! Uhg! I'm just Looking4Something2Do**


	6. Karaoke Date Pt3

**Wassap! Hey lovely's I hope you have been patient because NJASK Testing is finally over! YAY! If you don't know what that is I'll explain. NJASK is a test for every student in New Jersey. We all take it at the same time and it determines which school has the smartest student, which schools are doing poorly and so on. I am happy to say the I do not have to test until next year. YEAH! Because of this I'm feeling generous so I'll give a cute chappy that I KNOW you'll love.**

* * *

The boys were already on stage, and because boys are butts they decided not to tell the girls what song they were singing. The tune started and all the girls were excited to hear what song the boys were going to sing. **(Pop Princess- The Click Five… love this song!)**

(Gray)I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd

(Gray and Gajeel) You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down

(All Boys) Baby you're a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more

(Natsu) Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now

Natsu walked up to Lucy and pulled her up. He grabbed her hand and swayed her. Lucy was just blushing.

(Gajeel) Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild

Gajeel ran up to Levy and picked her up, putting her down on the stage. Levy danced around Gajeel as he sang. She was just laughing.

(Gray) Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

Juvia had already run up to Gray. Going behind him, while draping her arms on his shoulders.

(Boys) You were hiding in a darkened stall  
Waiting on your curtain call  
Getting your piece of mind  
But I was looking past the glossy stare

I knew who was really there  
And I'd like to spend some time

The girls laughed around and stole the microphones from the boys.

(Girls)Baby you're a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more

The boys took on this challenge and took back the microphone and sang their best.

(Boys) Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

(Natsu) Baby girl I think you're radical

(Gajeel) But you're a star and I'm fanatical

(Gray) Can we start something new

(Boys) Just between me and you

The boys danced around the girls making them blush.

(All)

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

(Boys) Pop princess oh  
Pop princess oh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess oh  
Pop princess oh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess oh  
Pop princess oh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess I need you now

(Girls) So baby turn your love up loud

They finished singing, all panting.

"Well…" Levy started, "That was fun."

The girls couldn't take it on anymore, they toppled on the ground laughing. They decided it was time to go and left. Not before saying bye to Mira.

* * *

"Pop princess hold my hand…" The girls screamed in the streets.

"That was so much fun!" Lucy twirled

"I'm glad you had fun." Natsu said. "But the fun doesn't stop here!" Natsu ran ahead yelling.

"What do you mean Flame-Brain?" Gray asked with his arm draped around Juvia.

"Let's go to my house." Natsu answered in a nonchalant manner.

"I'm down with that." Gajeel shrugged.

"Alright this next turn." Natsu walked around the corner.

"Wow" The girls stared.

"You guys haven't even seen the inside. Come in!" Natsu ushered everyone in.

After Natsu's tour of the house, the gang decided to sit in a circle in the living room. **(AN: Just imagine you could look through the kitchen right into the living room… No doors or windows or crap like that)**

"Let's play a game!" Juvia cheered.

"Strip Poker." Gajeel stated

"7 Minutes in Heaven" Gray chanted

"Let's just make out!" Natsu cheered.

"No. No. And maybe if you're lucky." Lucy smirked.

"Oh! Lu-chan! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Levy suggested.

"Okay that's fun!" Lucy agreed.

**(AN: Okay I'm going to change the rules. And if you don't know how to play in the first place you probably won't get confused! What you need is any type of booze. [Beer, wine, etc]. First you right down different dares and truths, you put em' in a hat and shake it. One by one you pull a piece of paper and do the dare or say the truth. If you pass, you put the paper back and drink. The game end/you know the winner when there is only one person who hasn't passed out from alcohol. As simple as that!)**

* * *

"Okay let me pull a card." A half-drunk Levy said. _I dare you to ride on another player and yell your best and loudest 'Yee-Haw!'. _ Levy thought, she looked around and her eyes stopped on her boyfriend. She got up, everyone's eyes on her. She walked towards Gajeel and put one leg on his shoulder and her hands on his head. She used his head as support to pull up her other leg.

"YEEEEEE-HAWWWWWW!" Levy screamed, rocking her hips.

Silence

.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha!" Everyone laughed, Levy laughed so hard she fell off of Gajeel which made everyone laugh even more.

"It is Juvia's turn~" A very slurred Juvia stated. _Go outside shirtless and pant-less. Please keep underwear on. Scream you're a homeless person and all you want is a pair of decent pants or a nice shirt, depending what you've taken off… Isn't it 12 am. I'll wake up random people. I should pass.. but I wanna win. UGHHHH. Who made up this stupid dare in the first place?!_ Juvia gave in. She stripped off her shirt and went outside. She looked back to see everyone outside waiting for her to do the dare.

"JUVIA IS A HOMELESS PERSON; PLEASE GIVE ME A NICE SHIRT!" Juvia ran around outside. " JUVIA IS A HOMELESS PERSON PLEASE-" She was cut off to see her friends laughing. She stomped herself back in the house blushing madly.

"My turn." Natsu informed. _Tell the person you love to be their girl/boyfriend, if you already are the give their closest friend in the circle a kiss. Umm… Pass!_ "Pass." He put the paper back in the hat, drank down a big gulp of beer and burped.

"Okay fine!" Lucy dug her hand in the hat to find a truth or dare. _Tell the person you love to be their girl/boyfriend, if you already are kiss their closest friend. This is fun!_

"Natsu, we've been friends for so long. There have been lots of tears and so much laughter between us. I feel closer to you than anyone else. The love you so desperately seek is here in my arms. You've often asked why I'm not interested in any of the men who hit on me when we used to hang out. I've always told you they weren't the one for me. Now I'm telling you that you are the one for me. You're the one I dream about. No one can make me laugh like you, even when I'm knee deep in tears. The reason I've been alone for five longs years is this: I've been waiting for you to see the love in my eyes that's only for you. I'll wait forever if that's how long it takes. This is why ahave waited for you these long 5 years. I need you. I missed you when you're gone. I love you, Natsu, for everything you are. So, be my boyfriend." **(AN: I actually wrote this for a boy I liked [he was my best friend] and then I realized that I had waiting for him for 3 years. He had been through girlfriend and girlfriend never giving me a second glance, so I just stopped. I told him I couldn't do it anymore and that was the end. I know it sounds cliché but it did happen. And now you know a little more about me.) **Everyone was speechless until Natsu spoke up.

"You know you are going to have to deal with paparazzi."

"Yep!"

"You will have to deal with my schedules!"

"I'm fine with that."

"You know you'll have to deal with my crazy fan girls."

"Unfortunately yes."

"You know you'll have to deal with my stupidity."

"I already have for about 10 years of my life."

**(AN: By this I mean they met at 5, left each other at 15 and reunited at 20. Just if you are lost.)**

"I love you Luce."

"I know." Lucy pulled him by his scarf for a kiss. It was about 90 second long until SOMEBODY *cough* Gajeel *cough* decided to interrupt.

"We have a game to play." Gajeel stopped them.

"Yeah, get a room!" A very drunk Levy yelled. And that's just what they did. Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style and headed towards his room, to leave everyone ,except a snoring Gray, mouthed open.

* * *

Lucy POV

I feel a bit cold, so I snuggle a bit closer to whatever is keeping me warm. I feel a protective arm around my waist. I smile. I suddenly feel a piercing pain in my head. _Fucking hangover!_ I get up not ever looking at my surroundings. I walk out of my room to see GaLe sleeping peacefully on the couch, and Gray sleeping on the floor with a shirtless Juvia sleeping on him._ What the hell happened last night?_ I go to what I believe is the medicine cabinet and get some headache pills. I left them out for my friends. I walk back into the room I came from, to see a sleepy looking Natsu stretch out of bed. _Kawaii!_ I blushed. He looked at me while rubbing his eyes, "Good morning Luce." He yawned. I blushed even more, OMG I'm about to die of blood loss.

He finally got out of bed to walk towards me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against him. He kissed my forehead. I shivered under his touch. "I love you Luce."

* * *

**To me this was an awesome chapter, and if I had named this chapter it would be called 'I Love You Luce'. I smiled a lot writing this… It was a lot of fun! Anyway I'm just Looking4Something2Do.**


End file.
